Zig Ortega
Zig, a main character in The Freshman, The Sophomore and The Junior series, is a barista and student at Hartfeld. He becomes one of your character's love interests in Book 3. He is first seen in The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 3. Appearance Zig has wavy, black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. In The Freshman, ''he wears a white T-shirt and a silver chain. He has a tattoo of an owl on his left upper arm. In ''The Sophomore he wears a light gray shirt, a black leather jacket, and a dog tag necklace. Personality Zig is shown to be a caring and loyal person, especially towards his family, shown when he relays how he went to prison for beating up his sister's abusive boyfriend. In terms of romance, Zig doesn't discriminate. As he explains in ''The Freshman, Book 4'', he likes both guys and girls, and explains to MC as they dance that he’s had poor reactions to telling people about his bisexuality in the past. After being accepted to Hartfeld, Zig has been working on improving his temper, but he is frustrated by the discrimination he is receiving. Relationships Your Character Zig frequently flirts with your character and often complimenting her appearance. If she improve their relationship or return his flirtations, she can choose to become his girlfriend in Book 3, Chapter 17 (if she is single. He also stands up to Sebastian Delacroix for her. After that Zig and your character have been dating almost a year and they love each other and she continues to be there for him. In The Sophomore, Book 2 in Chapter 12, if his confidence is high enough, he will give you a gift that contain a compass from his boy scout days to thank you for being supportive. There is also a picture of him as a boy scout when he was nine or ten years old. Chris Chris and Zig have a lot in common, having both grown up without a dad, being the oldest sibling and having a criminal record. They both seemed to get along well at Madison's party. Linda Ortega Linda is Zig's mom. Sisters Marie, Sophie, Lucy, and Mila are Zig's sisters. Marie is the oldest Ortega siblings. Sophie, Lucy, and Mila are the youngest siblings. Other Looks The Freshman Zig.jpg|Zig's Regular Outfit Zig shirtless.png|Shirtless The Sophomore Zig Sophomore.png|The Sophomore Look Zig TS outfit full body shot.png Zig Football.png|Football uniform Zig TS suit.png|Suit Zig suit full view.png|Full view of Zig's suit Zig-Leotard.png|Full Leotard Zig-LeotardProfile.jpeg|Leotard The Junior TBA Miscellaneous YoungZigTSBook2.jpg|Zig's Boy Scout Compass Tyler'scarattheendofTS.png|Tyler's Car in the Book 2 Finale ConfirmationofTheJunior.jpg|Zig's Fate Hanging by a thread Trivia * Zig has three little sisters. The exact number is not revealed in The Freshman unless he babysits Rico with Your Character. ** The names of Zig's young sisters are stated in The Sophomore, Book 2 in Chapter 12. The names are Sophie (18 years old), Lucy (16 years old), and Mila (15 years old). The oldest sister's name is Marie. * Zig is shown on the cover of ''The Freshman, Book 4'', The Sophomore, Book 1, and ''The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story''.'' * It is revealed in [[The Freshman, Book 4|''The Freshman, Book 4, Chapter 4]] that Zig is bisexual, attracted to both men and women, making him the fourth explicitly LGBT character in the series (after Zack, Kaitlyn, and Brandon) and the second LGBT love interest (after Kaitlyn). Some fans had negative reactions to the method of how Zig came out, with some saying it was forced out. ** However, in Book 2, Zig's bisexuality has been cleared further in the plot when he gives advice to Manny, describing about how struggling it is to realize that he is bisexual. * In Chapter 9 of ''The Sophomore, Book 1'' we learned that Zig's last name is Ortega, thereby making Zig a Hispanic character. * If you romanced Zig in ''The Sophomore, Book 1'', he will tell the MC he wants her to meet his family. He talks about his younger sister's passion for art. He also mentions buying her a set of paintbrushes for her birthday. * In Helen Twombly's story in Hartfeld Horror Story, he is renamed Zag and is portrayed as a cynic. * He has worked as a lifeguard and in a dive bar in the past. * He bears a resemblance to actor Noah Centineo and model David Bywater. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 12, if you have been there for Zig and have raised his confidence, he will gift you with his compass from his Boy Scouts days as a token of appreciation. * In Chapter 15 of The Sophomore, Book 2, if you are dating him, he will ask you if you if want to move in together. ** If he is also your love interest, he will be the one to get in the car with Tyler and Abbie . Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Jocks Category:Playable Characters Category:Students Category:'The Junior' Characters